


Piety in Silence

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [37]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara regrets bringing Tobirama along. He's never going to recover from this. And he'll never be allowed to forget it.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	Piety in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Voices in Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300443)

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Tobirama was sure he’d never been so smug in his life, especially after having just thoroughly embarrassed himself in front of hundreds of other people. Definitely a strange combination of feelings.

“No,” Madara replied flatly.

“Hmm. Would you still like me to come to the next sing-a-long?”

“No.” His partner huffed indignantly. “They’re not fucking sing-a-longs. But…”

Tobirama turned his head with a serene smile, not an ounce of mercy in him. “But?”

“You were right,” Madara ground out between his teeth.

“Oh my, I’m not sure I heard that right.” With only three words suddenly this day ranked among the top ten best days of his life. Tobirama cupped one hand around his ear without a hint of shame and asked, “Could you possibly repeat that?”

“I’m not saying it again! Just shut up! And _stay_ shut up, no one wants to hear any more of- of- of whatever the fucking hell noise was coming out of your face! It’s going to take weeks for my damn ears to stop ringing.” Already deep in to a pout, Madara let his weight fall back so he could sink down on to their living room sofa and push himself deep in to one corner for a proper sulk.

Tobirama hummed pleasantly and enjoyed the wince from his partner as the sound was no doubt just a little too close to singing for comfort right now. He felt absolutely no sympathy, not after he had tried to give warning. Now Madara was the one who would have to answer questions from his clan members when they came to him later and asked what the hell he’d been thinking to bring someone along so clearly set on butchering their sacred hymn. And he would have to admit to their faces that Tobirama really wasn’t trying to be cruel, that was just his singing voice.

Or lack thereof as it were.

Meanwhile Tobirama very much intended to go about the next few days in peaceful oblivion pretending he had no idea why anyone bearing the Uchiha name was likely to stare at him askance whenever he walked by. Honestly it would be just like old times. Nothing he hadn’t gone through before. At least this time he wouldn’t have to deal with any of them confronting him directly for fear of upsetting their clan head with misunderstandings.

“Would you like a bit of cheering up?” he offered magnanimously. Madara stuck his tongue out.

“Unless you can replace your vocal chords with something nicer and go back in time to before you shattered my ear drums then I don’t think you could offer anything that would cheer me up.” He tucked his chin down with an offended scowl. “You _tricked_ me. I gave you such a nice bribe and you _tricked_ me.”

“It could have been worse, love.”

“Hmph. I don’t see how.”

Tobirama bent down to kiss the top of his husband’s head. And since he was down there anyway he whispered in the man’s ear with the sweetest tone he could muster.

“It could have been Hashirama singing instead.”

Madara's look of horror was enough to send him away in peels of laughter, his revenge complete. Next time he hoped the man would think twice about trying to talking him in to doing something he was so adamantly against doing.


End file.
